


it’s only pda if we’re dating

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 118, Buddie fluff, Cute Evan Buck Buckley, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Halloween based fic, Hen and Chim tease Eddie, M/M, Not dating buddie, Soft Eddie Diaz, Soft Evan Buck Buckley, buddie, firefam - Freeform, non sexual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: buck falls asleep on eddie’s lap, which catches him off guard and provokes buddie teasing from Hen and Chim <3
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 289





	it’s only pda if we’re dating

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this tonight & hope you all love it! 
> 
> happy late halloween:)

3 in the morning after Halloween night, hour 15 of 24 for the team.

A whirlwind night is the perfect way to describe Halloween- from a bonfire gone wrong to a trick or treater getting hit by a car after crossing the street, everyone in the 118’s  _ tired _ but not exhausted. 

Minus Buck. Buck’s exhausted. 

Hen’s busy downstairs doing god knows what with Chim, though Eddie can hear them giggling from upstairs on the couch. Bobby ducked away for a bit in his office to get some quiet time away from everything having to do with his chaotic hyper “children”, probably FaceTiming Athena since she’s also on call right about now. Eddie and Buck are the only two upstairs in the living room, the tv playing whatever is on on Nickelodeon (practically the only station not playing infomercials at 3 am) in the background quietly even though Eddie’s busy scrolling through Facebook to catch up on what his nieces and nephews were for Halloween back in Texas. 

Buck’s beside him, a bit of space between their bodies. Eddie watches his eyes slowly shut out of the corner of his eye, and while they do he wants to get comfy. 

It’s like Buck forgets Eddie’s there- or maybe not, maybe he  _ knows  _ Eddie’s sitting beside him and that’s why he readjusts himself on the couch so his head rests on Eddie’s left thigh and hip, his left arm dangling off the couch and right arm resting across Eddie’s lap. Buck’s long legs extend off the other arm of the couch leaving his calves and shoes to dangle in the air as well. 

Eddie’s caught off guard a little. He’s never ever snuggled with Buck like this before, but he’s not gonna pretend it doesn’t make him smile. He moves his phone aside for a second, leaning his head down to look at Buck, making sure he’s actually asleep, which he is- soundly and peacefully, earning a soft chuckle and of course a grin. 

He resumes his scrolling just as he hears steps coming from the stairs, Hen and Chim ascending but stopping in their tracks just as they notice Buck. 

“Eddie,” Hen raises her eyebrows. “What’s going on here?” Not in an accusatory manner, just more of an interested to know question way she asks. 

“Buck fell asleep on me, as you can tell.” 

“And you’re….okay with this?” Chim adds, peaking out from behind Hen. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“His head’s like on your…... _ you know _ .” She implies with a smirk. 

“Oh my gosh,” Eddie laughs quietly, looking down. She’s right, his head is kinda near his crotch but he’s so adorable when he sleeps he doesn’t want to move a muscle to wake him. “Ummm...yeah.” He adds another laugh. 

“Bobby might count this as PDA.” Chimney jokes- at least Eddie thinks he is. 

“Only PDA if we’re dating, and we’re not dating, Chim.” 

“Suuuureeee. Y’all should just get a room already.” Hen smiles while walking past them 2, laughing to herself as Chimney follows behind. 

Though he’s moved his phone back in front of his face, a smirk still shows to the side of his mouth, and a look of adoration shining in his eyes.    
  


—-


End file.
